The Feelings in the Rain
by KateChibi
Summary: Sho had a terrible day and now it's even raining. Thankfully there is Kenzan with an umbrella. Jurassicshipping. Translated from Czech language by Misuzee.


It was a horrible day. It rained all day and Sho deemed to be in a deep depression. He hasn't been doing so well in duels lately, because he always ended up overestimating himself in the middle of duels and made fun of his opponents. He underestimated everyone and that just led to his downfall. His friends could try to tell him that he couldn't do things this way all they wanted, but Sho seemed to be deaf to their words...

And now he was crouching under the roof of the Academy, not really in the mood to return to his dorm. Almost everyone has already left the building but he had to stay late today and clean up, because he was near when professor Chronos's eyes looked for a today's cleaning victim. It was a seriously unlucky day. At least it was already Friday. But then, something he didn't expect happened...

"Marufuji-senpai!" a voice came from somewhere bellow the staircase and Sho lowered his eyes to see who it was. There stood his friend, Kenzan, while holding a folded wet umbrella in one of his hands. Sho blinked a few times in confusion. Why is he here? Did something happen?

"Marufuji-senpai?" Tyranno asked when he saw the look on the shorter boy's face and ran up the stairs to close the distance between them. "Are you okay? Um... well... I remembered that the professor made you stay late because of the cleaning and then I noticed the horrible weather and I just had to go and get you."

A wide smile appeared on Sho's lips. He wasn't expecting something like this from anyone, and definitely not from Kenzan, and it really pleased him that he came for him.

"Well... thank you, Kenzan-kun! Do you have an umbrella for me as well?" asked the shorter boy, but then a flush appeared on his face when he realized that he had only the one he was holding.

"Ah! I... didn't though of that, I'm sorry-saurus... but one should be enough, right?" he grinned.

Sho furroved his brows. Could he have some ulterior motives? Like acting kindly to him now and then in least expected moment snatching his Aniki and getting all his attention for himself? He should quickly forget about that! But on the other hand... getting home dry in this horrible weather was a tempting offer.

"Is there something wrong-saurus?" the dinosaur's face slightly darkened, but when Sho smiled again, it dissapeared. Sho quickly jumped to his feet and ran up to the younger and more muscular boy.

They slowly started walking towards the dorm, but the atmosphere suddenly got awkward. Neither of them could explain this to themselves, but when Sho felt a hungry look for the fifth time in the past few minutes, he shivered. He didn't understand. He had already send so many signals to Kenzan, even tried to carefully flirt with him, but it seemed that the boy was immune to it. He was sure that it really was hopeless, and now this?

Kenzan reacted to the boy's shiver right away.

"Senpai! Are you cold? I'm okay since I'm a cold-blooded reptile! I could... hmm... Oh yeah! I could lend you my vest-saurus."

Sho blushed. Was he some damsel in distress or something? Freezing damsel, to whom a boy had to act towards like this? But he stayed silent.

"But I mean it! I wouldn't be cold-don!" his friend quickly continued.

"Give me a break! Don't treat me like a girl!" Sho barked suddenly and frowned.

The dinosaur realized that he had probably done something wrong. Why was senpai edgier than usual, he didn't understand. He never really cared about it, he knew that senpai wasn't just the sweet boy that he appeared to be, but today it was weird. But he really was sweet... sometimes too much for his own good...

"And don't look at me with those eyes... it makes me nervous..." added Sho.

Tyranno turned his eyes away immediately, but he had to steal a look at him secretly. Oh how much trouble has he already caused him? However... they were still together and even though it probably didn't look that way, they were very close.

They were slowly approaching the dorm and the silence tightened once again. It was like they could both hear the other's thoughts.

"Kenzan-kun?" Sho slowly began, breaking the awkward silence.

"Wh-what?"

"Say... what do you think about me?"

They stopped in their tracks. Now it was the dinosaur's turn to blush. He didn't know what to do for a moment, it should've been obvious to the shorter boy when he went to get him with the umbrella! And when he was with him all the time and took care of him and...

Suddenly, the umbrella got discarded sideways.

He felt raindrops fall harshly on his body, his glasses were almost impossible to see through in few seconds, but he felt good in Kenzan's warm embrace... it was almost frightening how good it felt... He raised his head to the boy in confusion and in that moment their lips locked together.

He just stared for a moment, unable to even move. Only after few seconds he gathered the courage and broke the kiss.

"W... w... wh... what was that...?" that was the only thing he could say.

"This is what I think about you, senpai," it sounded like if he was saying that to a army general. Hard and convincing, tight and staunchly.

Then he turned his cheek to him and closed his eyes.

"You can slap me now."

It didn't look to him that Sho returned his feelings. The fact that he really got slapped just made it clearer.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Now wait a moment... those words didn't really fit in what he was expecting. He held his swelling cheek and watched the boy in confusion.

"You always say how courageous you are! But why didn't you gather the courage to do this when you know that courage is not my strong point?" he shouted and the murmuring rain only made it sound less loud.

"Senpai?" the dinosaur still didn't really get it. And in that moment the shorter boy just grabbed his clothes and jerked him down in one swift moment. He didn't do anything when the boy crashed their lips together.

When the kiss broke, they just watched each other. The rain was merciless... Kenzan was still in shock and Sho's face was furrowed like the sky above them.

"Let's go...I hope it won't stay just like this if you really think of me in this way..." Sho said and angrily reached for the umbrella. It was already some time that he realized that it really wasn't Aniki that he loved, but Kenzan. It was just so long ago that he thought that it was pointless to think about those feelings any longer. Anything he did, his friend didn't react to it. That was why he thought that he never wanted to have anything to do with another boy.

They continued walking towards the dorm. When they got there, excited looking Judai opened the door for them.

"Hey! Guys! You've been outside without me? That's not like you!" he teased happily and then he saw the umbrella in Kenzan's hand. "What have you got the umbrella for when you're both drenched?"

Both boys gulped...they really weren't getting away with this so easily... .


End file.
